1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for generating graphic data, and more particularly relates to a method and system for generating graphic data which are capable of operating with reduced memory without deterioration of image quality by way of applying over-sampling of high resolution image to reduce the image.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, data in a frame memory are read out according to the sync signal of a display device such as CRT in a system provided with a frame memory such as personal computer and television game machine which is typical of the entertainment system. In the case that an image is drawn for each frame to display a dynamic image, usually the double buffer system in which a frame memory is divided into a display region and drawing region is used.
In the case of double buffer system, a display region and drawing region are switched synchronously with the vertical retrace line erasing period. An image of the next frame is drawn on a drawing region while an image of a frame drawn on the display region is being displayed, and a smooth dynamic image is thereby displayed.
However, in the case that a dynamic image is displayed using the double buffer system, the memory use increases if drawing resolution is enhanced because a display region and drawing region have the same size.
In addition, fine drawing finer than the display resolution can not be realized.
Further, it is impossible to draw an image using information required for display pixels as drawing pixels.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the above-mentioned problems, it is the object of the present invention to reduce the frame memory use without deterioration of image quality using a frame memory of a limited capacity in the case that a dynamic image is displayed.